steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Disharmony (PPG)
"Disharmony" is the seventh episode of Pandora Planet Gems, and the seventh episode overall. Synopsis In an attempt to get Moonstone back on his feet, Amazonite decides to fuse. Plot Sard and Moonstone are in Amazonite's room: a vine-type texture with the ground and water as the base. It had lots of blooming lilies and rocks and a massive waterfall in the center, which opens to a large area, where the three were talking. Sard: Moonstone, you haven't been on your feet lately. Lying around all day won't make you feel better after Insectephobe. Moonstone: I know. It's just that, well, I want to be active yet at the same time I'm still weak. If only there was a way.... It was very silent for a while, until Amazonite finally spoke. Amazonite: Fusion. We can fuse! It's so obvious! That way, you'll get some exercise and not feel weak!! Moonstone: You know what? That may not be a bad idea!! I like the cut of your gem, Amazonite. Sard: Woah woah woah!! Hold up! You two are extremely unstable when you fuse!! Besides, Moonstone would be better off fusing with me! Amazonite: Oh, come on! Sure we can get over the top sometimes, but this is the only way that Moonstone will get better! Moonstone: Yeah! Besides, you won't need to worry. Sard: Dear god..... Amazonite and Moonstone rush outside of the waterfall opening to the open area, and get in their positions. Their gems started to glow. They started off with a street dance, Amazonite breakdancing in an upbeat rhythm as Moonstone did a stop and go lock move in place. Then they switched to dance in a punk sort of fashion, such as doing poses in place. Finally, the two dived towards each other as they went through the water. The water began to shake until a blue figure about the size of Yellow Diamond jumped and twirled into the air, then falling to the ground. His name was Paraiba Tourmaline. Paraiba Tourmaline: Uff! I forgot how it felt to be me!! I'M AWESOME!! Now, let's have some fun! Paraiba Tourmaline summons his weapon; Moonstone's ice bow, now larger than ever and entangled in large, flowing vines. He then uses an energy arrow to atomize a huge boulder, sending chunks everywhere, with one nearly hitting Sard, who is frustrated by PT's behavior. Sard: Okay, calm it! You're getting unstable! Paraiba Tourmaline: Would you stop being such a buzzkill!! You say that everytime I'm formed! Sard: But you will go nuts like usual!! Paraiba Tourmaline: Well, ya know what?! I ain't dealing with your crap!! If you have a problem with me, keep it to yourself! Sard: So be it! Sard summons a portal to the Main Island oceans directly underneath Paraiba Tourmaline, who he falls through. Sard jumps into the portal, too, landing on the beach as the fight began to progress. Paraiba Tourmaline charges towards him and smacks him straight into the mountain. Sard, who is ready to strike, leaps into the air and forces his fist into Paraiba Tourmaline's head with great force, stunning him. Paraiba Tourmaline: Now you're gonna get it!! Paraiba Tourmaline grabs Sard and throws him to the ground with great force, creating a dent. Sard lunges into the air and uses his lava to burn some of Paraiba Tourmaline's hair. He then shapeshifts it into a large hammer, which he uses to bash Paraiba Tourmaline in the stomach, shin, and eyes, with a final blow to the head. Paraiba Tourmaline is paralyzed. His eyes bulge out from their sockets. He disappears in a large explosion of water and leaves. All that is left is a weak Amazonite and Moonstone on the sand. Sard: Dear god! Are you guys alright?! Amazonite: (weakly) Y-yeah. I guess that we got out of control...... Moonstone: (stuttering) W-w-we're so-so-sorry..... Sard: Okay you two. Let's get some rest. Sard hauls both Amazonite and Moonstone over his shoulders as he walks towards the headquarters. Features Characters ' * Sard * Amazonite * Moonstone * Paraiba Tourmaline '''Objects ' * Paraiba Tourmaline's Bow '''Locations * Main Island * Amazonite's Room Trivia * This is the second time a fusion has been introduced in the series. Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:Pandora Planet Gems Episodes Category:Fanons Category:A to Z